


Music That Binds Us

by SansFangirl4life



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But not a pushover, G is a dick for awhile, G is in a band, M/M, Will add tags as I go, reader has a look, reader has a twin sister, reader is a nice guy, reader is a struggling musician, reader's mother is awful, well had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansFangirl4life/pseuds/SansFangirl4life
Summary: After the loss of his fiance, G felt lost and adrift in the world once again. Turning to music, he finds comfort and kinship in his lost love's twin brother, you.You are a down on your luck musician, a good songwriter and all around decent guy (at least in your eyes). Meeting G may be the break you need to get out of your own situation...but what will you do when you slowly start falling for him?
Relationships: G!Sans/Reader, Sans/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this one...I have no explanation. Small parts of it were in my mind but it took more of my own music to help xD You see since our store is closed during this quarantine at night I can listen to my Ipod and it helps when I'm thinking :3 So there ya have it!
> 
> The two songs used in this prologue are Burning in the Skies and Valentine's Day by Linkin Park. (RIP Chester....you are so very sorely missed)

Prologue

_Gray....it's going to rain today...._ Soft, sad eyelights looked out the window of his bedroom as he fiddled with the tie around his dress shirt. _Fuck I hate these kinds of clothes..._ He sighed. _Usually she'd help me with this crap.....usually..._ He groaned and smacked his forehead. _Not now Sans. You need to keep a straight face...at least for now._

"....BROTHER?" The skeleton turned to see an even taller skeleton enter the room. "UMMM...I-"

"What's up Paps?"

"WELL I NOTICED YOUR TIE AND.....MAY I ASSIST YOU?" Despite his loud voice, he could sense the concern in it and he smiled. 

"Sure thing. I suck at this stuff." Papyrus walked in, having to bend a bit to fit into the doorway. His hands fiddled with the tie, making sure it was properly fastened and straight. "Thanks Paps."

"NOT AT ALL SA-ERR....G." G couldn't help but shake his head. "I KNOW YOUR OLD NAME MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE AT TIMES BUT....IT IS HARD TO REMEMBER SOMETIMES. SHE WOULD USUALLY REMIND ME...GENTLY OF COURSE!"

"It's fine Paps. Don't worry about it ok?" G gave him a gentle smile, patting his shoulder. His brother was dressed in a similar outfit, though less wrinkles and his sleeves weren't rolled up. _Gotta remember to undo these later too....don't wanna be disrespectful._

"ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DRIVE? I CAN YOU KNOW! IT WOULD BE-"

"No skin off your nose?"

"N-N-NYEH! YOU ARE CLEARLY IN A DECENT HEADSPACE TO DRIVE IF YOU CAN MAKE THESE DASTARDLY PUNS!" He grumbled. G let out a soft chuckle at his brother's discomfort, only for the smile to fade.

_She would've been just like him to...._

"BROTHER, WE NEED TO GO. I HEAR THE OTHER CARS OUTSIDE."

"....."

"SANS?"

"....Yeah let's just.....let's go." He walked downstairs and opened the door, the distant rumble of thunder seeming to mimic each heavy step he took. "I...hate rain."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive had been long...to long for G's liking. He hated being left with his thoughts, and his brother had been respectably quiet much to his chagrin. _I love ya bro, but silence is the last thing I need at the moment..._ He climbed out under the cover of a black umbrella, rain now beginning to pour from the sky. "Appropriate, eh?"

"I DO NOT TRULY LIKE DREARY DAYS AND THE MERE THOUGHT OF THIS WEATHER BEING APPROPRIATE FOR SOMETHING BOTHERS ME....BUT....YOU ARE CORRECT G." Papyrus sighed as he pulled out his own umbrella. The two brothers trekked up the hill, footsteps heavy along with the slow pace of others before them. "AT LEAST WE ARE NOT LATE, YES?"

"Heh she'd be mad at us if we were."

"CORRECTION, SHE WOULD BE MAD AT YOU BECAUSE I AM NEVER LATE FOR ANYTHING."

"Got me there bro." G chuckled softly, though the rain drowned out most of it. Despite their umbrella's everyone around them appeared to be soaked, or perhaps it was the current event that dragged everyone's Souls into the muck that caused everyone to seem dour. G didn't know anymore and it bothered him to no end. _This atmosphere....it shouldn't be like this..._

When they reached the top, the site that met G made his Soul lurch. A giant, dark brown oak casket hovered over a hole in the ground, beautiful flowers being smashed onto it by the rain. G let out a shaky breath as his brother's hand was rested on his shoulder. "I-I'm fine bro."

"IT IS....STRANGE...HUMAN FUNERALS." Papyrus muttered. "THEY PLACE THEM DEEP BELOW GROUND AND DO NOT LIVE ON WITHIN THEIR BELOVED ITEMS...."

"That's because we do not turn to dust when we pass on." Both skeletons turned to see a lovely woman stand next to them. She had curly brown hair, a few streaks of gray peeking through the coloring. She wore thick glasses in front of her hazel eyes, pushing them up as they slid on her rain soaked face. "I'm glad to see you dear."

"Ma'am..." G gave her a soft bow as she chuckled.

"No need for that G. She would want us to be less formal."

"Yeah, but you're still my elder."

"Tut tut you! I will have you know I am just shy of being over the hill." She shook her head. "You are everything she had ever said and more....she was blessed to have you."

"On the contrary, I feel the same about her...I was lucky to have her." He watched as more people gathered around, some monsters but mostly humans. After a few moments a preacher began to speak, though G tuned most of it out in favor of his own thoughts. _She's gone.......she's right there.....but she's so far away. I can't feel her Soul any longer....it....it hurts...._ He let out a shaky breath as the man finished and they slowly began to lower the casket into the earth. "So...now you're gone....and I was wrong...." He whispered words that had been echoing in his head for the past few weeks, his fingers itching to write them down again. Once she was buried he walked away from the crowd, letting out a long sigh again.

As he walked away, letting people speak and mourn, he stopped when he saw curly hair a few feet away. "Wait....it...it can't...." He dropped his umbrella as he stared at the back of the person's head, his Soul trembling. _Is...is it really....it can't...._ He rushed over and placed a hand on the figure's shoulder, causing them to jump. "Al-"

"H-huh?" The person that faced him wasn't the young woman he had loved, but instead a young man that shared her face. His dark gray eyes stared back at G, the tall skeleton monster unable to speak.

_It isn't.....but..._

"Umm...can you maybe....let me go?" 

"Oh...r-r-right, sorry..." G released him and the human rubbed his shoulder.

"Sorry. I'm guessing I took you by surprise. You're G yes?" The young man gave him a tired smile. "The name's y/n. I was her twin brother. I'm uhh....well this is awkward. I would say I'm 'sorry for your loss' but ahh, she's my sister also so....I dunno." G continued to stare at the the young man as he adjusted his thick black rimmed glasses. "Anyways-"

"She never told me anything about you, that's all." G spoke swiftly. Y/n let out a soft, sad sigh before nodding.

"Yeah we....we weren't on the best of terms after a fight a few years ago. Though I did manage to visit her in the hospital a few times. We spoke, got over it and...and now she's...." He shook his head again and ran fingers through his messy locks. "Look.....I'm glad she had you in her life. I truly am. I just.....can't bring myself to weep over this forever."

"Tsk, not a great brother are you?"

"My problem is all. I've got more pressing matters than mourning over the dead." Y/N turned up to the sky and sighed. "It's funny...I've always liked the rain." G tilted his head as Y/n let out a long sigh. "No one can see you cry in the rain. It cleanses you....all of those negative thoughts and wishes come out in the open, only to be washed away....it's a good feeling." He chuckled weakly. "Sorry if it bothers you G."

"Nah I....I think I get ya." G admitted, standing next to him. "Though I hate it now..."

"...."

"A shitty Valentine's Day, eh?"

"......Yeah......" G turned as the young man began to walk away, his shoulders slightly slumped. "Hey....G? Thanks for...for being there for her. I doubt we'll see each other again but...thanks all the same."

"....Anytime..." G watched him walk away and shook his head. "Weird....but then again I thought he was her so...." He turned back up to the sky and let out a sad hum.

_**So now you're gone....** _

_**And I was wrong....** _

_**I never knew what it was like...** _

_**To be alone....** _

_**...On a Valentine's Day...** _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You started to leave the funeral when you heard a familiar, uncomfortable voice. "Oh. So you did come." You rolled your eyes and turned to look at the woman.

"Of course I did mom. She was my sister." You grumbled, stuffing your hands in your pockets. Your mother had been treating you coldly for awhile, ever since you-

"I sure hope you've gotten over this whole 'same sex' thing. This.......homosexuality of yours." 

Yeah.....that. Ever since you had come out of the closet your mother had all but disowned you. You father had left to also be with a man, so you assumed it had something to do with that at first. But no, she really was just a bitch. You released a heavy sigh and looked off to the side to avoid her gaze.

"It isn't something 'get over', mom. I _am_ gay." You said for the thousandth time. Seriously it was like some overly dramatic play you two were in. With her playing as the melodramatic villain and you some...well you weren't sure. Certainly not a hero: you were no saint. But you had manners at least. "Sorry that it offends you so badly."

"Really dear, at your sister's funeral?"

"You started it!" You snapped, face turning red from anger and the rain. "I almost couldn't come but I did! And all you want to do is fight!"

"...You do not need to raise your voice."

"Oh fuck you!" You huffed and began to walk away when you turned right into a solid, tall body. "....Get out of my way please." It was Bruce, your mother's new boyfriend. He folded his arms and glared down at you. "Seriously Bruce, move out of my way."

"That isn't anyway to speak to your mother."

"Hmph." You shoved your hands in your pocket and brushed past him, only to literally feel their eyes boring into your back. "I didn't come here for this."

"What did you come here for? Money?" You turned around, fury in your eyes.

"No mom! Unlike you and your money digging ways, I came for my fucking sister! I actually gave a shit!" You shouted. Eyes watched on as your face turned red from anger. "Not that anyone even fucking told me she was so sick! So fuck o-" You felt a bony hand on your shoulder and you turned to see G glaring down at you. His stare made you wince and you pushed his hand off. "Fucking whatever...." You stomped off, leaving everyone and their mutterings behind you. You slowly made your lonely trek down the hill, slipping slightly and landing in a puddle. _Fuck..._

Once you got back on your feet you turned left and let out a sigh as a sadly familiar building entered your sights. A kindly old lady nodded at you as you walked past her and entered, the smell of food calming you slightly.

"Rough day dear?"

"The roughest yet."

"That must be hard, considering where you are." You let out a small chuckle. "But my you still look good in my grandson's suit."

"Sorry ma'am, I can-"

"Keep it dear. You need something nice for interviews." She chuckled and walked away. You made your way to a worn down room, a small cot against the wall and the few things you owned strewn about. 

"Interview....huh." You took the sopping outfit off and slipped on a simple shirt and boxers. Sitting on your bed, you pulled out your guitar and looked out at the rain. Strumming a few chords you began to hum.

_**We held our breath when the clouds began to form...** _

_**But you were lost in the beating of the storm...** _


	2. Sing us a song, piano man...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo~! And happy new year folks! <3 If you couldn't tell, this particular fic may take some time xD I hope you like it!

Chapter 1: Sing us a song, piano man....

_Two years later...._

G waved his hand as he pulled on his fingerless gloves slightly. "Thanks for buying one of my 'dogs, dawg."

"Ugh G, your puns are so gross." Doggo huffed, chewing on his hot dog coated with mustard. "But seriously it is nice to see you out and about again."

"You act like I haven't actually left my room or somethin' since..." He sighed and shrugged softly. He had stayed in his room for a few weeks after he had been to the funeral, but ever since then he had been attempting to get on with his life. At his brother's behest he reopened his old hot dog stand and had traveled around with it. After a year he had returned home, feeling marginally better and able to move on officially. 

He had even tried dating a few times, though nothing came of it. His band mates were annoyed with his sudden departure, to which he apologized in the form of some new covers and music for them. His band was more of a hobby to him, but ever since the passing of his fiance he had found solace in their recorded music.

"So when are you heading back to Grillby's eh?" The question tugged G from his musings and he turned to the tall dog monster. "He's been worried about you, you know?"

"Yeah....I dunno mutt." He sighed. "It's been awhile, yanno? I'm not the same monster I was....not before and not....not after...." Doggo huffed as he finished his hot dog and piulled out a dog treat. G lit it for him and the tall dog monster puffed out a few small clouds of smoke. He leaned against the side of the stand and shrugged.

"None of us really are man." Doggo adjusted his sunglasses, showing a now healed scar over his right eye. "but hey, that's life, yeah?"

"....Yeah. See ya got that surgery though."

"Mmm. Worked real well. He chuckled and let out another puff. "Light bothers it a bit, but otherwise my eyes are finally...well normal."

"None of us are normal Doggo."

"Least of all you." G chuckled at that and Doggo stood up straight. "Seriously consider it. Hell he even has a pianist now." G tilted his head at that.

"Oh yeah?"

"He sold the ole' jukebox and got this lovely piano. The person he hired ta fix it turned out to be an impressive player so he plays on the weekends." G couldn't help but blink in surprise. 

"Huh....guess I should get off of my own bony ass too eh?"

"Yer goddamned right." Doggo slapped his back hard and winked at him. "Sooo~...tomorrow night!"

"E-Eh?"

"I expect ya ta be there! Drinks, shitty greasy pies-"

_Burgers Doggo, burgers..._

"-and some drinks! Besides, it's gonna be a Saturday so that nice player will be there." He winked. "Who knows? Maybe yer gonna find a girl and get laid!"

"Pfft, don't count on it asshole."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

G walked across the street, lit dimly by the setting sun's orange glows. Heh, found a nice spot just on the outskirts of town, didn't ya Grillby? The last time he had been at Grillby's it was in a small hole in the wall spot in downtown. She never really did like the place...so I just gradually stopped going... He thought with a small sigh. Well, it's nice to see it thrive. He swiftly jogged inside and whistled a bit at the sight.

The bar was more ornate then the outside led on. The floor was covered in a deep, scarlet carpet and a large piano sat on a small round stage off in the corner. The bar was far larger then the original, drinks of all kinds lined the oaken shelves behind a lone barkeep. The fire monster there hadn't seen him walk in, but G knew all to well that his old friend had noticed his arrival.

He shrugged and headed over, sitting on one of the stools and whistled. "Gotta say Grillz, the place is lookin' mighty spiffy." The fire monster walked over, adjusting the collar of his tux and narrowed his eyes. Though he wore glasses, G could tell he wasn't to pleased. "...Yeah yeah I know. Doggo's already chewed my ass out for being so damn slow."

"Your tab has tripled."

"WHAT?!" G spun around only to see hos old friend giving him a sly smirk. "You...you jest, yeah?"

"Not ordinarily when it comes to money, but in your case I shall let it slide....on the grounds you don't build up another ridiculous fee." G grumbled and slumped onto the bar.

"Usual?"

"Heh, ya know ke to well."

"I make it a job to remember my loyal patrons." Grillby shrugged and began mixing a drink. He slid a ketchup bottle to G, along with a finely cooked burger. "Tonight though, it's on the house." G raised a bone brow quizzically as Grillby geatured to the piano. "Show's gonna start soon, thought you would like to hear it."

"Heh, Doggo also mentioned this." G leaned back, slurping on his bottle of ketchup. As he took a bite of his burger, the lights dimmed slightly and he could hear a few people clapping. He looked at the small crowd, seeing both monsters and humans alike. "Huh...somethin' I'd never thought I'd see."

"Good food, good liquor and and good music brings all kinds. My door is open to many so long as no one breaks the rules." Grillby explained. G chuckled and turned back to the piano as a few notes echoed in the bar. His gaze turned to the pianist, only for his eyelights to shrink.

It was you sitting behind the keys.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say you weren't a little anxious would be a mild understatement. Your heart was hammering behind your ribs as you finished putting on the tux Grillby had gotten you. _You're gonna be fine Y/n.....just treat it like high school...._ You reminded yourself. You grabbed a washcloth and wiped the sweat from your forehead and hands, taking a few more deep breaths. "Damn I'm nervous."

"I don't know why. It ain't like you haven't done this already several times." You turned around to see a pinkish feathered bird monster and a horse wearing shades behind you.

"C'mon man lighten up a bit!"

"Colt honestly, do you have no common sense?" The bird sighed.

" 'Course I do."

"Then use it, dunderhead!" She squawked at him, causing you to chuckle. These two were some of your closest friends. Colt and Mari had been there for you ever since you all met at the homeless shelter. You were still there, but they had managed to find a small apartment near where Grillby's bar had opened. It was how they had learned about the fire monster's piano troubles, which led to you fixing it....and then tinkering with it only for the monster to hire you on the spot. 

Though it wasn't much money, it was enough for you to finally start looking for a place of your own. A tiny glimmer of hope in your otherwise dark life. Colt was the first to jump at the idea of working at the bar as well, Mari a bit more hesitant but otherwise happy to be alongside her boyfriend. And that's how the three of you were currently in the employee's lounge, you getting ready for your performance and the two of them 'encouraging' you. 

"You two can be such a riot." You laughed, patting their shoulders. "Seriously though I'll be ok. It's just pre-performance jitters."

"Yer gonna blow the tops off of those city slickers!"

"Colt, we're among those city slickers now."

"...."

"...She got you there bud."

"Damnit all!" You both laughed as he whinnied in irritation. "Anyways get yer ass out there and make some music!" You smiled at them and walked out to the piano. The grand piano was large, a pure white lined with gold trim. It had been a job and a half fixing her and fine tuning it, but Grillby had been pleased with the results. You sat down, cracked your fingers and tried a few keys.

 _Alright...still working....good._ "Thank you all for coming tonight." You spoke through the microphone mounted on top of the piano. "For those of you that are new, I am Y/n and I will be playing music for you tonight. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." You took another deep breath and then began to play.

_**It's nine o'clock on a Saturday** _

_**The regular crowd shuffles in** _

_**There's an old man sitting next to me** _

_**Making love to his tonic and gin** _

You could hear a few whistles and claps as your voice echoed in the room, mixing well with the piano as you performed the cover song. It was a personal favorite of yours after all, and you had worked hard to make it perfect.

_**He said 'Son can you play me a memory** _

_**I'm not really sure how it goes** _

_**But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete** _

_**When I wore a younger man's clothes'** _

Your fingers moved along the keys slowly, recalling your father's words. _The keys are an extension of your fingers.....the music an extension of your soul...._

_**Sing us a song, you're the piano man** _

_**Sing us a song tonight** _

_**Well we're all in the mood for a melody** _

_**And you've got us feeling alright** _

As you continued, you felt a pair of eyes trained on you. As you focused more on the music, you never did look up to see who it was, at least not until you were finished. As the song came to an end you got up and bowed, thanking everyone for listening. "Thank you all for coming tonight! I hope you take the money advice from the song!" Everyone chuckled as you put the tip jar on the piano. A $10 bill was gently floated into your cup and you blinked. _Mmm?_ Turning around, you just barely caught a glimpse of a familiar black leather jacket....one you haven't seen in two years.

Abandoning sense you ran after him. "Hey wait! G!" You stopped short of the entrance as G turned to face you. He was avoiding eye contact with you, granted you couldn't blame him to much. You didn't exactly part on the best terms after all. "....Thanks for the tip."

"I tipped a good player." He shrugged, a cigarette twirling in his fingers. "...Look I dropped by for my pal Grillbz. Don't think for even a second that this makes us cozy."

"You're assuming a lot just for a tip." You sighed. "I just wanted to thank you. Though I wouldn't be against going out for a drink sometime. Can even be here if you'd like." He looked at you and raised a brow. "...You knew her best. I want to understand the animosity she felt towards me....but mostly I just want to know her better." G looked at you, his eyelights still flickering away from your face. "....Pl-"

"Why?"

"Mmm?"

"Why the hell are you wanting to bother me with that?" He scowled at you, eyes narrowed and stance guarded. "It isn't any of your business, and quite frankly the sight of you irritates me." Alright that sorta pissed you off.

"Excuse me for trying to get to know my sister's boyfriend better!"

"She was my _soulmate_ you fuck, lest you forget." You could feel your anger boiling slowly as he scoffed at you. "Not that you would ever know what it was like." You watched as he vanished from your sight and you huffed.

"Excuse me~ princess...." You grumbled. You felt a warm hand on your shoulder and turned to see Grillby there. "You heard that?"

"Even after five years it hurts him." Grillby let out a tired sigh. "....Do not worry. Should he desire a talk he will come to you." You looked at your feet, sighing softly to yourself. If you were honest with yourself, you weren't sure exactly why you called out to him...only that you did. No, you knew why. You didn't know what you were going to gain from it.

"Y/N...." You looked at Grillby, who was adjusting his glasses on his face. "You need somewhere to stay correct?"

"Yes, but-"

"There is a small loft apartment above the bar. You are more then welcome to be there."

"Grillby we've been over th-"

"It is not charity." Grillby sighed. "You work behind the bar, wash dishes and help serve. Piano on the weekends. In turn, a roof over your head and it is partially furnished." You wanted to break down and cry. It almost seemed to good to be true as Grillby patted your back and guided you inside.

If only you knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Piano Man by Billy Joel <3
> 
> by far one of my fave songs! i intend for a song to be a part of every chapter. wish me luck lol

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading so far :3 Comments are met with love and cookies!


End file.
